Marvelous Ships
by Rougesrandomvault
Summary: A series of Oneshots That I Published on Archive But I have Now Decided to Publish On here! MANY SHIPS INSIDE! WARNING; SMUT, Domestic Discipline and Kinks, Please Leave If you Don't Like, Thank you! MARVEL ONLY! BTW NOT ALL OF THESE ARE AS LISTED, SOME ARE FLOOFY.
1. WinterFalcon - Movie Night

"Movie Night Finally! Me and Buck get to pick the movie this time, right cap?" Sam exclaimed whilst rapidly rushing into the conference room.

"Sam, Calm down and yes that's true." Steve sighed but a small smile played on his lips.

"Oh and keep PDA to a minimum this time."

Sam blushed lightly. "It was Bucky's fault!"

"Yeah right, Birdy." Bucky teased whilst his lips quirked up in a smirk and an arm wrapped around the falcon's waist.

Sam's cheeks lit up a little bit more. "Why don't we go pick that movie now?" He questioned looking at brunette soldier.

"Good idea."

A little while later, the whole team were in the lounge watching a horror movie.

Sam and Bucky were sat on one of the sofas nearest to the TV, both watching attentively and that's when the play fighting started.

Sam elbowed Bucky in the stomach, lightly. Bucky did the same back to him.

Not before long, the two were both trying to contain their laughter.

"Guys stop." Steve behested.

"He started it!" Sam pointed his finger at Bucky like a child.

"No I didn't!" Bucky replied, poking Sam in the ribcage.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Both of you are acting like children."

"So?"

"You're interrupting the film for the others." Steve stated with impassive tone.

Sam huffed as he laid his head on Bucky's lap in defeat.

After a short time of watching the movie, his eyelids started to droop before finally he fell asleep.

Bucky looked down at the man and smiled. His fingers running softly over Sam's head in a comforting gesture. "Night Sammy." He murmured.


	2. WidowSpider - Mummy's Little Spider

Peter bit his lip in ectasy to cease crying out. He was pinned against the bed, totally vulnerable.

"That's it, Baby." Nat had her hands resting on his waist as she pounded against him, her walls tight around his rather small member.

"M-Mummy~ Ah~" Peter flushed as he finally came.

"There's mummy's good little spider." The black widow kissed his forehead tenderly before erupting in passion herself shortly after.

They both panted, their breaths moving in sync as they separated.

Nat turned them over so Peter could lay on her chest and get some rest, she ran her fingers through his tousled hair.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Little Spider?"

"I love you."

Her eyes softened and her arms wound round him. "I love you too~"


	3. WidowPanther (Request)

"Hey Kitty Cat." Nat teased as she strolled into the living room.

"Natasha." T'challa rolled his eyes at the nickname but couldn't help but smile.

Nat perched on the sofa next to him before noticing what was on the tv.

"What are you watching?"

"News. Old News..." His expression became saddened.

"T'challa, I'm sure you're father wouldn't want you to be moping around."

"I know, Baba Wouldn't but i can't help but miss him."

"I know." Nat lay a comforting hand on his shoulder before pecking his cheek lightly.

The panther's lip querked at the affection and he let out what seemed to be a pur.

"So it is true, Big Cats Pur too." Nat reached over and turned off the tv just before hugging him.

T'challa contently leaned into it, feeling a warm sensation of sentiment.

"I love you, Kitty~" Natasha's lips brushed against his ear.

"I love you too."


	4. Wickling - Pillow Fight

"Ted, I'm Bored." Billy groaned leaning against some of the pillows on their bed.

"Same." Teddy grumbled, his head burried in the soft covers.

"Hmm..." Then an idea came to him. Flicking his finger, a pillow hit Teddy in the back of the head.

"Billy!" Teddy's tone was one of surprise and annoyance.

"What? I thought about having a pillow fight so..." Another flick sent a pillow straight into Teddy's face when he finally put his head up.

"That's it." Teddy picked up a pillow lying next to him and threw it at Billy.

"Hey!" Billy laughed. "This is war!" Multiple pillows were thrown at Ted by sparks of blue.

The kree-skrull crawled up the bed to tackle the wiccan.

Teddy's lips caught Billy's in a passionate kiss. He could see his boyfriend's cheeks light up.

"I win." Teddy kissed his neck before climbing off the bed.


	5. ThunderBlink

Clarice opened her eyes after a somewhat comforting sleep and glanced at the sleeping figure next to her.

She tenderly smiled and didn't relise she was completely captivated by him.

"Clarice? You're staring again." John muttered under his breath, his eyes still shut.

"Oh, Sorry, Am I making it hard for you to go back to sleep?"

"Quite a bit, Yeah."

"Tough. I can stare at my boyfriend if i want to."

"Clarice." Thunderbird groaned.

Clarice felt her lip twitch with amusement. "What, John?"

His cheeks tinted under the attention. "Stop Staring At Me."

"Hmmm... No."

"You're evil."

"I know and That's why you love me." Her lips brushed against his.

"I think there's another reason why I love you." John smirked and it was Clarice's turn to Blush.


	6. Spideypool

Peter rubbed his face exhausted after last night's affairs. His loins hurt and burned.

"How's my Baby Boy?" Came a voice from beside him.

Wade was leant against his palm as his elbow pressed into the mattress.

"I'm fine... I think... Just hurting after last night."

"Awe, You haven't felt anything yet," the mercenary smirked.

Peter said nothing but his cheeks flushed.

Wade ran his free hand over Peter's body and chuckled when he felt the hardness of the spider's groin rub against his thigh.

"Hmm, I think someone's still needy." The older man rolled on top of Peter.

"Please Wade..." Peter locked eyes with him and his cheeks were becoming more and more crimson by the second.

"As you said Please." Wade left a wavering kiss against his forehead before positioning.

When he entered the young boy, Wade grunted as Peter yelped.

The first thrust was vicious as were the second and third.

Peter's arms wound round his neck and clung to him. Wade continued pounding into him, his breath becoming rough.

"Ahh~" The boy finally erupted, his whole body ached. "I love you, Wade..."

"I love you, Too."


	7. ScarletWidow - Desperately Protective

Training day had come and the team had to choose a partner.

"Well, Wands, You're with me." Nat placed a hand on Wanda's backside and lightly squeezed it.

"Nat!" Wanda squeaked with surprise. "Not in public!" Her face now cherry red.

"You love it really." Nat kissed her cheek.

As they trained, Natasha's foot crooked under Wanda's leg, tossing her onto her back.

Wanda was just about to hex her before her wrist became constrained and she was being held down.

"Aww princess, You look so cute." Nat's lips teased her ear before placing themselves on Wanda's neck.

"N-Nat!" Wanda blushed furiously as the red head bit her neck.

"What's wrong, Hun? Did I bite too hard?" Natasha's voice still in a tone of mockery.

Cap cleared his voice. "Natasha."

"Fine." Nat started to move however before doing so, she murmured. "We'll continue this later."

Wanda nodded, meekly.

Whilst preparing a meal for the team, Wanda was interrupted by a pair of hands on her waist.

"Hey hun." Nat purred seductively.

"Hi, Nat." Wanda felt a shiver going down her spine from Nat's voice.

"How's my girl?" Natasha's lips caressed Wanda's shoulder faintly.

"I'm fine, Nat, Umm What's with acting so..." The witch felt her voice falter from a loss of words.

"So, What?"

"So Desperate..." Finally, she found the word.

"I suppose, I'm just feeling a little protective." Nat confessed giving her girlfriend a small smile.

"Why?"

"Uh Because you're the hottest, cutest and sexiest girl here and I don't want anyone else to have you." She stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Let me guess, You're getting like this because of Carol?" Wanda raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe. I just don't like the closeness, you two have." Nat leant her head on Wanda's shoulder and sighed.

Wanda tried to restrain her giggles. "You know, I only love you."

"I love you too."


	8. ScarletWidow (MCU Verse) - Only You

Perched on her bed, Wanda sighed, peering down at the crimson magic interwined on her fingers. She was nervous.

Her heart pounding rapidly as if it would almost explode.

She had to tell Nat how she felt.

Nat was at target practice when Wanda came looking. She didn't here a knock nor movement due to be in the zone and wearing protective headphones to shield her eyes from the booming of bullets.

She finally heard something.

Turning around with guns blazing, Nat's eyes widened.

"Wanda! I could have shot you. Why didn't you knock?"

"Because I didn't want to disturb you."

Nat sensed she was holding something back.

"What's wrong?" The red head's brows knitted together in worry.

"Nothings wrong. It's just... I think I may have feelings for someone but I don't know how to deal with them..."

"I'm not the best person for relationship advice, Wands." Nat glanced at her guns before placing them away.

"I'm not really here for advice." Wanda frigidly, replied.

"Well, what are you here for?" Natasha's eyebrow raised causing Wanda to blush quite considerably.

"I came here to... Confess."

"Confess what?"

"That you're the person, I may have feelings for..." Wanda's sokovian accent was strong.

Natasha smiled. "I always thought you would choose someone else."

"N-no, I will only ever... Love you." Wanda found herself blushing more and more before it seemed inhumanly possible.

"I suppose, I'll only ever love you too, Maximoff." Nat kissed her nose before strolling out the door, leaving the witch a hot mess.


	9. ScarletWasp (ComicVerse)

"Morning Jan." A yawn came from behind the winged hero.

"Morning Wands." Jan turned to smile at the witch before realising she had bags under eyes which were red. Wanda had obviously been crying. "Are you okay?" Janet placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well, to be honest with you... Not really..." Wanda's eyes travelled to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Her eyebrows knitted together with concern.

"We got into another fight last night and things were said... Oh Jan, I always feel like I'm annoying him..." Wanda's voice faultered with tears.

"Hey, I bet you don't annoy him... Even if you did, some people don't think you're annoying and appreciate you." Janet smiled softly.

Nervously, Wanda's eyes met hers. "They do?"

"Of course... I especially appreciate you..." Janet whispered under her breath but Wanda still heard it.

"I... I... I appreciate you too..." Wanda pulled her into a tight hug which Janet returned.

"If only things were different..." Janet mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if I wasn't married and you weren't dating... Maybe, we would work..." Janet sighed.

"Who says I'm still dating?" Wanda smirked before kissing her passionately.


	10. ScarletVision - Morning Desires

Wanda woke from a surprisingly easy sleep. Her curls a mess of Auburn flames.

"Vizh?"

The crimson man besides her stirred. "Good morning, my love." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek then kissed her velvet lips.

"Well, looks like someone's in a good mood this morning." She started moving to gradually get up however his arm worked it's way around her waist pulling her to his chest.

"Vizh, I really must get up. The boys will be hungry by now."

"I'm sure they could wait a while." Vision grumbled before pushing Wanda on to back.

She squeaked when his lips met her neck, realising they were already naked.

His hands snaked up her quivering body to her hands. His fingers interwined with her's.

His hard member teased her enterance, a small desperate whimper escaped her pursed lips. He resumed to slide his solid penis across her already dripping slit.

She trembled.

"Beg." He growled in desire, his lips skimming her ear.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please, Sir." She met his eyes, begging him for the release she needed whilst sticking out her bottom lip in an adorable pout that the synthezoid couldn't resist.

He removed his hand for a brief moment to pet her.

"Such a good girl." The hand that wasn't holding hers, covered her mouth to stop noises from awakening their sons. He didn't want to be interrupted.

Vision entered her painstakingly slowly before working into a steady pace.

Wanda's free hand gripped onto his shoulder. She moaned into his hand, causing him to increase the pace.

His breath becoming rapid after each thrust.

As the passion built up, Wanda orgasmed. Her wet, tight walls became limp and soft around his member.

He removed his hand from her mouth.

"I love you, Vizh." She whispered breathlessly as her lips met his forehead in a loving peck.

"I love you too." He kissed her nose, before laying next to her.


	11. ScarletVision - Domestic Discipline

Wanda sneaked back into the house, hoping her presence didn't alert her husband.She was dressed in a rather revealing dress, thanks to Janet's dress sense and she knew he would already be angry with her for missing a curfew. But the dress would make it a thousand times worse.

There he was. Hands on hips. Looking really pissed off.

"You're home late." Vision scowled.

"Well you know how Jan is." Wanda decided to not let the feeling of being small effect her.

"So that's a good excuse for coming home late, is it? Not to mention, what you're wearing is revealing." His voice held a lot of anger.

Wanda felt a submissive nudge inside her mind, it was telling her to say sorry. But the proud side of her kicked in.

"It's not exactly my fault, Janet found this and I'm not apologising for being with my friend!" She whined.

"Don't use that tone with me, Princess." He warned. The nickname made her feel even smaller and slightly more submissive but she didn't let it effect her.

"Or what? You'll spank me?"

"Actually yes." Vision grabbed her upper arm and lead her to the couch.

"Vizh! No! I promise I'll behave! I promise! Sir! Pleaseeee Don't spank meeee!" Wanda begged and whimpered.

"Hush." It wasn't her husband anymore. It was her sir or rather master. Vision pulled her over his lap and removed her high heels before pinning her legs down. "Why are we here, darling?"

"Because you're being mean." She huffed. A firm smack landed on her upper thigh.

"Try again."

"Because I stayed out passed curfew and I should have worn more appropriate clothing..?" Wanda encountered a feeling of littleness and obedience. Her voice was muffled.

"That's right, sweetheart." Vision cooed. "Alright, you're getting twenty with my hand and if I hear any vulgar language or you start moving, I will make get the brush and then another twenty will occur. Is that understood?"

Wanda motioned yes with her head. But he wanted to hear it. Another smack was brought down onto the same thigh.

"Yes sir." She hushedly responded.

Vision heaved up her dress to reveal black lacy panties, which he then removed. He started spanking her rapidly.

After the first ten, Wanda was already in tears.

Finally when the spanking was over, vision let Wanda lay over his lap to calm herself a little bit before picking her up and hugging her. "I'm sorry I had to do that, my love."

Vision petted her hair and kissed her forehead softly, all the while embracing her small form.

"I'm sorry too..." Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck, sniffling.

Vision smiled. "I think it's time for my good girl to get some sleep, hmm?"

Wanda nodded into his neck, all the while still hugging him, tightly.


	12. ScarletMarvel

She was disappointed. Apparently there was planet about to explode but nothing happened.

When her feet touched the earth's ground, a sigh fell from carol's lips.

As she glanced at the windows, the library's light was on. That was where her heart remained.

Wanda peered over at the clock in the library getting a little nervous, it was getting late and she wanted carol to be with her and that's when she saw the flash of brightness shimmer down from the sky. Carol came back.

She rushed as fast as she could to embrace the kree warrior.

"Hey Wands." Carol greeted her whilst wrapping tight arms around Wanda's small form.

"How was the mission?"

"Boring, apparently a planet needed saving but when I got there, nothing happened. I feel like I've missed the action." Carol's eyes held a glimpse of disappointment.

"I'm sorry there's no action around here..." Wanda's voice faultered as she realised what carol would say.

"Oh, I can think of some action." Carol's lips quirked up into a smirk.

Wanda's cheeks flushed crimson.

"L-like what?"

Carol didn't answer instead she pressed her lips to Wanda's and gently pushed her to the nearest wall. Her mouth trailed down to Wanda's neck and she softly bit down on the succulent flesh of Wanda's throat.

The witch's breath hitched as she moaned.

"Wanna take this upstairs?" Carol teased Wanda's breast with a gentle hand.

With a nod in reply, Wanda enclosed her arms around Carol, ready to be taken to next level, literally and figuratively.


	13. SamNat (Request)

Natasha glanced at the corner of the room, looking for any shadow. Specifically, his shadow.

"I know you're there." She stated, bluntly.

A small noise came from behind her before his arm was around her waist. "You always know I'm here." Sam grinned.

Before he could blink, Sam was flipped onto his back against the mat.

Nat smirked as she saw the shocked look upon his face. "Didn't see that coming, huh?" She held a hand out to help him up.

"Guess not." Sam replied, still shaking off the shock as he took her hand.

Nat kissed his cheek when he came onto his feet. Sam felt his legs go numb from that small amount of contact and gripped onto her shoulder.


	14. HawkSilver - Sensations

He felt his member twitching each time Clint pounded into him. His tongue hung out of his mouth with saliva rolling down it.

"Clint..." Pietro moaned, closing his eyes. "M-More..."His hands that were planted on the bed were starting to slip until his face made contact with the cotton sheets.

"Hush Baby Boy." Clint's hands travelled from Pietro's waist to his hard bundle of tension.

"Ahh~"

The archer grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and pulled his head up. "Moan again and I'll stop."

"No p-please... dont stop..." Pietro's voice was ragged.

"Then behave." Clint ordered, his hand smacked against the sensitive skin of Pietro's buttocks.

Pietro's mouth dropped open as he ventured closer and closer to climax.

Blood rushed to his cheeks and eyes became watery.

"Clint!" Pietro erupted on the bed sheets and his chest heaved as his body collapsed.

Clint came shortly after him with a grunt. "Heh, you look adorable like that."


	15. HawkSilver - Bratty

"Aww Clint, come on. Pleaseeee." Pietro begged as he really wanted to go out on the mission, for the action.

"No. I'm not letting you get your ass kicked whilst you're recovery." Clint replied in a tone that meant no arguments but Pietro wasn't about to give up.

"But Wanda's recovering and the team let's her fight." He whined.

"Yes, but you're sister's more mature, you brat."

"Hey I'm not a brat!"

"Oh I believe you are, Mister-I-want-everything."

Pietro pouted. "Fine, if you won't let me go, I'm not going to listen to you." He tried running out of their room but before he knew it, Clint grabbed him and placed him over his lap.

"Alright, That's it. I've had it with this god forsaken attitude, young man!" Clint landed a smack on Pietro's thigh. "Clint!" That earned him another smack. "I mean sir! I'm sorry! Please don't punish me!" Pietro pleaded as his legs started kicking.

"Stay still." Clint growled, his hand drew another blow onto Pietro's other thigh. Pietro yelped in pain as Clint started peppering more hits across his backside.

"Get on the bed and lie on your stomach." The archer ordered.

"No!"

"Don't make me spank you again, Pietro Maximoff!" Clint warned. This time the boy obeyed. Pietro anxiously got off Clint's lap and lay on the bed, awaiting his next order. "Good boy~" Clint ran a hand down Pietro's spine to his ass, there his finger hooked under Pietro's trousers pulling them down to his ankles as if to restrain the boy. "What are you gonna do to me, sir?" Pietro questioned, nervous at what the archer had planned.

"You don't wanna know." Clint smirked and chuckled in a low and dangerous tone.

Pietro heard Clint move onto the bed before being heaved up by his waist.

He felt something hard press against his rectum and could only pressure what it was.

"This might hurt a little, baby boy." Clint alerted before entering him.

Pietro shut his eyes in both pain and ectasy. "ACK."

Clint started thrusting violently into him, making his breath ragged, until finally his body couldn't take it.

"M-Master!" Pietro called out before erupting over the bed.

"That's it baby. Cum for me." Clint felt his own member twitch.

It took a few more thrust before Clint finally ejaculated.

"There's my good boy." Clint ran a loving hand through Pietro's hair and removed himself from him.

Pietro crashed against the bed in exhaustion.

"We aren't finished just yet." Clint's lips grew into a smug smile as he reached for an object.

Before Pietro could catch his breath, the smooth, cold metal object was placed inside of him. An uncomfortable butt plug. The object he hated the most.

"You're keeping that in for while." Clint teased. "Now get some sleep."


	16. EverStrange - Stress

Everett stomped into the New York Sanctum, he was exhausted. Sweat ran down his forehead from stressing. Another day of dealing with invisiles.

"Everett? You're back early." Wong stated, surprised by his appearance.

"Yeah, I got the rest of the day off."

"Well Strange is in the library if you're going to look for him."

Everett nodded his thanks and headed to library, where he found a rather concentrated Stephen.

"You're back, just when I expected you." Strange declared as he turned round to look at the smaller man. "You look exhausted."

"You too."

Strange patted the space on his lap. "You need to rest somewhere."

"It doesn't have to be there." Everett blushed lightly.

"Well, I thought... You might want some... What's the word? Ah comfort."

"You're chest isn't comfortable." Everett spoke plainly.

"I don't care, just come here." Stephen replied, his tone firm.

Everett did as he was told and got comfortable, somehow, against Stephen's chest. He sighed heavily.

"I hate it when you're stressed." Stephen pressed a light kiss to Everett's hair.

"And I you." Everett replied, sleepily.

"Get some sleep, Ev." Stephen wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Everett felt his eyes get heavy and not before long , he fell into a relaxed nap.

Strange smiled as he did so he felt himself sink into a state of ease.


	17. CaptainValkyrie - Drinking

"Brunn?" Carol glanced around to see where the asguardian was.

"What is it?" Brunnhilde, the valkyrie as she was also known as, replied as she took a large gulp of her beer.

"Will you ever stop drinking?" Carol frowned, her brows knitted together in worry.

"Probably not but eh." Brunn Shrugged and continued to drink before the bottle was taken away from her. "Carol?!"

Carol smirked. "Want it back?"

"Well Obviously." The valkyrie sighed, sarcastically.

"Hmm, Not until you say you'll try to stop drinking."

"There is no way in the devil's anus, I am saying that!"

"I guess you're not gonna get it back then." Carol teased.

"Oh you're gonna give it back Alright." Brunn raised her eyebrow before rolling up her sleeves.

"Make me." Carol smiled, proudly but whilst she was distracted, Brunnhilde grabbed the bottle and finished what she started.

"Too Slow, Hun." Brunn tapped Carol's nose lightly before she started walking away.


	18. Brutasha - Wound

A gunshot wound was positioned just above her waist and it burned.

As the Avengers were in Korea, Helen Cho was able to remove it but none the less, the pain was major.

Nat rested her hand over it as she ambled into the building along with cap and a few other members.

Bruce, who didn't go on the mission, was experimenting in his lab.

"Hey Bruce."

"Nat, I didn't expect you back for another hour or so."

"We finished early." She hid a wince as he hugged her.

"You didn't get hurt, right?" His deep brown eyes pierced into her emerald ones.

"No, I'm Fine." Nat's lips querked up into a soft smile at his concern. "Anyway, I should go change outta this thing." She gestured to her dirty suit.

"Okay." The scientist had a feeling she was hiding something, he just didnt know what it was, however he was determined to find out.

Nat entered their room and shut the door carefully before collapsing onto the bed. The pain was intense.

"Nat? May i come in?"

"Of course, Bruce." At this moment, She didn't care if he saw it or not.

His eyes glanced over her worn out body before spotting it. A bullet hole.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I was shot... It's not a big deal." Nat sighed.

"Natasha, getting shot is a big deal. Why did you lie to me?" He tried to keep his tone even.

"Because I didnt want you to think me as weak or look at me differently."

"Thats no excuse for lying..."

Bruce sighed.

"I know..."

"Nat, please dont lie to me again."

"I won't."

"Good, But I think a punishment should be in place..."

"Bruce, No Please, Dont spank me."

"I'm sorry, Honey." He carefully placed her over his lap, after sitting down on the plush bed.

Nat thrashed against him. "Bruce, Dont do this."

No reply came until a firm strike was delivered.

She sucked in a breath.

More and more blows came, tenderising her backside.

Moments passed, Nat lay across his lap, holding in tears which didn't fall until the last strike.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Bruce." Her voice was small.

"It's alright." His arms went to craddle her shaking form. "We should get that wound cleared up, Come on." His lips grazed her forehead as he cautiously carried her to his lab.


	19. Brutasha - Phone Call

"Nick. What is it?" Nat hurriedly answered the phone, as she knew Nick Would only call if there was an emergency.

Bruce, Despite knowing the call to be a serious one, Decided to have a little fun. His hand Caressed her inner thigh before slowly trailing upwards.

"Bruce, Not Now." Nat inwardly moaned at the sensation as she whispered to him.

"Natasha? You still there?" Nick's voice almost made her jump.

"Yeah, Im Still here."

The scientist's fingers grazed her sensitive knub as he teased.

Nat's breath became hitched in the back of her throat.

"Agent Romanoff, Answer Me." Fury ordered after questioning her about a mission.

Nat replied, Breath heavy and Voice hoarse.

Bruce continued playing.

It felt like electric shocks running over the agent's body as his hands roamed.

Ectasy began to overtake her.

"N-Nick, I'll have to call you back."

"Romanoff Don't You Dare Hang up!"

But she did.

Natasha normally had more self control however what Bruce was doing to her made her feel powerless to control her body.

"Bruce, Just Fuck me already."

Roughly, She growled in his ear.

He responded by repositioning them on the bed with him above her.

It didn't last long as Nat turned them over as he entered her, desperately.

As the thrusts got deeper and harsher, Bruce felt himself begin to erupt.

"Come for me." Nat hissed.

He did and It was spectacular.

Soon after, Nat began to tremble as every part of her body quivered with passion, She came.

"Bruce~!"

Moments after the explosion of intensity, they both lay in heap of sweat and their bodies still interwined.


	20. Steggy

Steve ran a hand over his face in thought. 'How can i just waltz back in there and pretend none of it happened?'

His legs started moving closer and closer the door. More Specifically, the door that had something precious behind it.

Before He could even think, it opened and He stood there, slightly anxious to see how this would play out.

"Steve..." Her Accent made him shiver.

"Peggy... I-"

Hesitantly, the agent neared closer towards him.

"Is That- Are you really here?"

"Yeah..."

Her hand trailed up to softly touch his cheek, her eyes lit up as she felt his skin.

Neither Could talk, it was as if the wind from outside had taken their voices.

Their bodies inched closer and their lips met.

First the action was timid, But then the passion from over the years poured out as their hearts beated in sync.

"Wanna Go For That Dance?" Steve coughed out as their lips pulled away.

"I like the sound of that, Captain." Peggy smiled up at him, her soldier came back for her.


	21. SilverFalcon (Request On Archive)

Pietro Pulled up his slipping thigh high socks and adjusted his shorts as they started venturing up his ass.

"Daddy!" He called out as despire to be taken took over.

"What Is it, Baby?" Sam replied, as he got closer to his boy.

Pietro gestured to his own lower region and pouted.

"Tell Me What you want." Sam ordered Firmly as his eyes met his sub's.

The boy pointed to the falcon's already rigid member.

"You want me, doll?"

Pietro nodded in response and gave his sir, puppy eyes as he begged.

"Please Daddy." Begged the boy as he held his mouth open, ready to take the shaft in it.

"As You've been so polite. " Sam Took out his cock and inserted it into his slut's mouth.

The roughness of Pietro's tongue made Sam throw his head back in ectasty.

Pietro scraped the member's tip with his teeth desperately.

"Keep Going Baby. " Sam bit his lip and teared of a fraction of skin as passion devoured him.

He started thrusting into the boy's mouth, feeling himself get closer and closer to ejaculation as he placed a hand on the back of the Sokovian's head.

Pietro sucked and teased the member just before drinking the salty juices of Sam's explosion.

"Good Boy~. "

Pietro gulped at the praise and Sam's hand released his head.


	22. WandaVision (Odd Smut)

His Breath Lingered against her throat, Making her quivering thighs cling together. The Thought of Him Taking Her Then and There, Made her bite her lip in antipation.

The scarlet witch, as she was known to many, was blindfolded, Naked and laying on the bed, Completely Vulnerable to her husband's sexual attack.

"Do you have any Idea what I want to do to you?" He growled Into her Skin as He Bit down Harshly on the sensitive spot of her neck.

Wanda Whimpered and arched against him. "N-No."

"Take a Guess." Vision Grunted, His fingers nimbly Trailing down her navel and lightly teasing her entrance.

This alone almost brought her over the edge until he stopped and she began to writhe in desire against the silky bed sheets.

"P-Punish me..." She yelped as the fervor increased. Sweat ran down her forehead as he began to taunt her sensitive nipples.

"That's Right, Darling. And Why Exactly Do I want to do that?" Vision Positioned himself in between her legs after separating them.

"Bec-Because I've Been- Testing you..." The Witch was Breathless Already.

Vision's lips querked up into an amused smirk. "Correct, Sweetheart." He purred, Viciously. His body was now in line with hers as he entered her, roughly and desperately.

"V-Vizh~" Wanda tried to wrap her arms around his neck but he pinned them down against the mattress.

As Vision Thrusted, he decided to torture her further by making his member vibrate, a function he found out he had early on in their marriage.

Wanda's thick tendrils clung to her face with sweat and her toes curled as the hunger for him grew.

The Vibration sent chills up her spine and Brought her Over the edge.

Her lip now slightly split from the pressure.

Bite marks sprawled across her chest and neck, branding her as his.

Finally, When the passion and the fire Built up Inside the witch, She orgasmed as she came.

Soon after Vision erupted into her now tense entrance.

He removed his shaft from her and rolled off of her, His chest heaving, even though he didn't need to breath but the climax had blown him away.

His Hands fumbled with the blindfold that was still around her eyes.

"I'm sorry for testing you..." Her voice ragged from the satisfaction.

He nuzzled his head against hers, his lips skimmed her cheek.

"You're forgiven."


End file.
